List of Crayola pencil colors
Standard pencils Wooden pencils that can be sharpened. Standard colors The following is a complete list of colors included in the 12 (longShop.Crayola.com : Crayola® Colored Pencils - Long - 12 Ct. and shortShop.Crayola.com : Short Colored Pencils 12 ct.), 24,Shop.Crayola.com : Crayola® Colored Pencils - Long - 24 Ct. 36,Shop.Crayola.com : Crayola® Colored Pencils - Long - 36 Ct. 50,Shop.Crayola.com : Crayola® Colored Pencils - Long - 50 Ct. 60, and 100Shop.Crayola.com : 100 ct. Colored Pencils, 100 different colors packs of Crayola's standard colored pencils. Color values are approximate. The year of the introduction of the 12, 24, 36, 50, 60, and 100 packs of colored pencils is unknown. The newest 100 pack has 100 different colors, except underlined colors are NOT in the "100 Different Colors" pack. Boxes with 100 unique colors are labeled "Crayola Colored Pencils 100 Different Colors!". 100 packs produced prior to summer 2017 had the 60 pack colors with 40 colors doubled. These boxes are labeled "Crayola Colored Pencils The Big 100 Sharpened" There is a special UK version of the 50 pack where Gold and Silver are swapped with Lilac and Warm Gray. It is sold in Tesco stores across the country. In Canada, the name Hazel currently replaces the name Harvest Gold in every pack that has it, but this is in the process of transitioning to the name Harvest Gold. The color of the core is the same.Facebook : Maggie Mae to Crayola Metallic Colors 8 Pack Regular wooden pencils with metallic colors, they have very small flecks of sparkles in them. Colors approximate.Shop.Crayola.com : Metallic Colored Pencils 8 ct. eXtreme Colors Ultra-Bright Colored Pencils, 8 Pack The currently available "eXtreme colors ultra-bright colored pencils" pack has eight fluorescent colors. Colors approximate.Shop.Crayola.com : eXtreme colors Colored Pencils 8 ct Twistables Crayola also manufactures mechanical pencils with colored leads as part of its "Twistables" line, which also includes crayons and markers with a similar screw-based mechanical feed. Crayola does not currently offer refill cores for any of its Twistables products, so the pencils are intended to be discarded when empty. The external packaging of each set shows color swatches labeled by name, but the color names are not imprinted on the individual pencils themselves. They are available in 12,Shop.Crayola.com : Twistables Colored Pencils, 12 Count (vibrant set) 18,Shop.Crayola.com : Twistables Colored Pencils 18 ct. and 30Shop.Crayola.com : Twistables Colored Pencils, 30 Count packs, an erasable 12 packShop.Crayola.com : Erasable Twistables Colored Pencils, 12 Count and a Silly Scents 12 pack.Shop.Crayola.com : Silly Scents Twistables Colored Pencils-12ct The 12 pack was released in 1998, the 18 pack was released in 2008, and the 30 pack was released in 2009. The 30 pack contains 11 of the colors in the standard 12 pack; sky-blue is not included. It also contains all of colors of the 18 pack (vibrant set) with the exception of the three fluorescent colors (the 18 set has four colors from the 12 pack). The remaining eight colors (there are six colors that are in both sets) are unique to the 30 pack. Some of the Twistables pencil color names do not appear among the standard colored pencils as shown above. The colors are blue-violet, green-yellow, apricot, asparagus, carnation pink, and wisteria. All color values are approximate. The "Vibrant Set" 18-pack that released in 2008 has relatively little duplication of the basic 12-pack colors; The colors from the 12 pack are italicized: Underlined colors are NOT in the 30 pack. Yellow, pink and orange are fluorescent in the 18 pack but are regular in the 30 pack. Specialty colored pencils Various types of colored pencils with special purposes. Silly Scents Silly Scents Colored Pencils Color values are approximate. The basic "Silly Scents" 8-pack that released in 1998 has the following colors: In 2017, Crayola released a 12-pack of Silly Scents Twistables which have scents based on each colors' name. It is a product that is a part of Crayola's Silly Scents line. Below is a chart with each of the pack's colors. Each color value is approximate.